brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jackharvest
Need to contact me? Feel free to click on "leave a message" at the bottom of this page and sign it with four of these "~" symbols. Obviously you'll need to have signed up with Wikia before a signature will be noticed. -- 05:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC)Mr. Game And Watch Needs fixing - RESOLVED On the side where it says "How-To" tutorials, in the next box coming out from that it says biginner's guides. It's spelt beginner's and I don't know how to fix it so can you? Thanks Can't add a link RESOLVED Tried adding "file locations" to the front page, but you can't click on the link. Can you help? :S Catgowoof 11:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The issue was that the right column had lost it's wiki code to "begin the column". So while it showed up, it didn't know that it existed. Heh. Jackharvest 14:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I Added a Temple map RESOLVED Hey i Added my Ganon's Castle Stage to the Temple Stages all users on the forums love this texture hack so i thought i should add it here... Peace out. Excellent. That's a great one. Jackharvest 13:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Kirby Hats! RESOLVED Shouldn't there be a character section specifically for Kirby hats in the Character Database? --STUFF2o 16:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent point. Correction made to character list, and Navigational bar list. Jackharvest 16:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Stage parts? RESOLVED Hey Whats about the 3 Stage Parts is it posible to add them to the stage database? i wanne add my ones :D. Nature,Ruins and Factory its simple ;) Pictures for the Stage parts - RESOLVED I made Pictures for the Stage Parts and added them ;) And i found a problem all 3 stage parts link to the Nature side Ruins and Factory doesnt exist... Links edited and fixed (or will be momentarily) Jackharvest 20:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Olimar page help RESOLVED Could you fix up the Pikmin and Olimar page? The right column isn't in line with the left column. The right side is more squished and it's higher up on the page. Thanks for all the help. Catgowoof 00:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It has been corrected. I've viewed it with 3 different screen resolutions, and have come to the conclusion that because there are images that are slightly taller than another, the page is slightly skewed. But I've fixed what I could. Does this resolve the issue? Jackharvest 00:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hello ok Jack Harvest I'm here. This site is great. Please pardon my page being a little... screwed up. I will fix it soon. Percaussions RESOLVED Just to be on the safe side in case some idiot with no life deletes everything, u should keep backups of all the pages in like a text document. All the other users will be responsible for all their stuff though. Just something to consider. - Not entirely necessary. The rollbacks go back forever, and deleted pages are recoverable. Wikia knew what they were doing. Heh. Jackharvest 01:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Rolling back updated pages- RESOLVED Not too sure what you mean, but I fixed the page if that's what you were meaning :p Catgowoof 02:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent. Jackharvest 02:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) problem RESOLVED I found a problem that may make plp looking for textures say "wtf where'd all the textures go?" The Editors choice texture page and the Brawl hacks character texture pages r 2 different pages. U probably should have them both link to 1 page. Edit- Nvm. I get y u did that. man I can be so stupid sometimes lol. --Fireking220 04:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Blog RESOLVED I can't get the blog to work. When I add a blog article it just deletes it even though it says it saved it, help?--Fireking220 05:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) > I can see both of your articles you've written now. They're also listed on the "recent blog posts" page. Jackharvest 05:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Im a noob RESOLVED Sorry im to nooblike to add my name to the Contribution side on the home side and now it looks ugly SORRY ... Floppiii 18:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Remember to always preview what you do before saving the page. If something looks crazy after saving the page, the "history" button at the top of that page is your best friend. You can undo your changes there. Don't worry! :D Jackharvest 15:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I tryed the History but i dont know how it works... I´ll use the Preview button more now :D Floppiii 18:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Texture posting RESOLVED I posted Batmanchu on the pikachu textures and it looks smaller than everyone elses, did i do something wrong? also, i'd be willing to convert soundtracks into brstm format once you guys add the music section, just give me a requst and ill do it --NerdWithAnAfro 16:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC)NerdWithAnAfro The image you inserted was a "wide-screen" screenshot. Therefore, once you've hit 150px WIDE, it stops, and maxes out. This would make your image "appear" smaller than the others. I checked your image, and it said that the thumbnail was 121px wide. I changed it to 150 for you. Jackharvest 19:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Alphabetization! RESOLVED I've noticed that on the Character Texture Database, a lot of textures aren't in alphabetical order. Should we fix this every time we notice it, make it clearer to users, or just let the order go all willy-nilly? Another thing, some textures have been added to the character's page, but not to the table on the Database page, the same goes for users and teams. Should we include them or just ignore that, considering that they're only making themselves potentially less popular? STUFF2o 17:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Will you please edit the character texture - template page so that it mentions to put their texture onto the database page? Thank you. And as far as alphabetization is concerned, let it roam free for now. This is a Wiki, and users should know that editing it is their job. Jackharvest 19:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) "Mature" textures RESOLVED I was wondering, because we all know that there are a lot of these textures, if the more "adult" textures should be in a seperate category (like a character page) instead of being allowed to be in the same page as the other regular textures? You know how some people can be about going through, looking for a perfectly normal Jill Suit Samus or something, then BAM! 5 "True" Zero Suit Samus's! It would be more reasonable, in my opinion, for them to be on the exact same page, regardless of which character, or if they're a character, FS, or stage, excluded from normal ones. --STUFF2o 17:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Good question. I'll add this to the FAQ. The answer stands as this: Your image needs to be censored. Your description can mention that the censoring is not there on the actual texture - that's fine. We just don't want people being "forced" to be looking at crap on the Wiki. If they choose to download it and use it, so be it. They will remain on the same page. Jackharvest 19:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Kirby hat files? RESOLVED Are there gonna be some hat files,too? I just can see normal Kirby .pcs ... And if there will be some,maybe PAL,too? I am still in need of the Pal hat files,no torrents work for me for weeks T.T The Kirby Hats page is located here: http://brawlhacks.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_Hats_-_Character_Textures. As far as PAL goes - I have every version of SSBB, and if you need kirby hats, let me know and I'll upload them for you. NTSC version of the Kirby-Hat-Pack is located here: http://teammeowmix.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=display&board=discuss&thread=31&page=1 EDIT: There is now a PAL version of the Kirby Hat Pack on that link above. Jackharvest 19:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Weird Pics? RESOLVED I was adding my Link textures to... well the Link page and only half the pics showed up. It seems the file's url showed up instead. Help? Fixed. Jackharvest 00:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) A bit unrelated, but... ????RESOLVED???? You're the founder of MeowMix, so you're obviously no n00b hacker. I want to know if you believe whether or not HBC users get banned from Wi-fi in Brawl or wi-fi games? Have you ever played on wi-fi without using the HBC, but still having it installed? Have you used Gecko OS during wi-fi gameplay? I think it's just a rumor, but it's always best to be certain. --STUFF2o 21:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent Question. I've played Mario Kart Wii ONLINE with codes (Yeah, don't ask where I got them from, they're really hard to find). Obviously, you can't be an idiot about it. People who use stars the entire match are COMPLETELY asking for trouble. I normally turn on infinite mushrooms and just use one when I'm in trouble. The fact of the matter is: I haven't been banned for it, no. Is it possible to? Perhaps. Everyone runs the risk of some sort of punishment if you're an IDIOT about ANYTHING. The same could be said with Online SSBB codes. "Stay at 0% codes", or "instant win" codes are obviously idiocy at it's finest, and could probably get you into some sort of trouble. I shrug my shoulders to you my friend. But one thing is for sure: It's not having HBC that'll screw someone over - it's the ' misuse' of it that could turn your Wii into a good doorstop. Jackharvest 21:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, but have you done anything on Brawl or Mario Kart wi-fi in July? The rumor surfaced in late June or very early July. Also, unrelated to this topic, I remember when I tried to hack MKDS with an Action Replay online with a friend. It was supposed to make my kart gigantic, but instead, it made his kart big! Strangly enough, he didn't see any of this from his DS. --STUFF2o 15:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Can't say I've been online this month, no. Jackharvest 16:09, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I believe I can answer this. I have been online on Brawl during July and I didn't get banned. A simular rumor surfaced about a year ago where certain plp couldn't connect to wi-fi. I think it depends on what version of Wii u have whether it be LU64 or lower/higher. I got mine at launch and I have no problems. --Fireking220 02:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Heya! Jack, just noticed the blurb on the gaming hub and thought I would introduce myself (and the gaming team). We're here to help you out, so let us know how! The mention on gaming was a great start, and we can help create awareness with spotlights and once you guys start to take off, in the "what's hot" widget on the left nav. BTW, great job on the main page. Also, if you haven't reached out to SSB wiki you might want to (they are very active). -- Doug (talk) 22:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Doug. There are a whole lot of teams putting a lot of effort into compiling the biggest collection of Texture/Music/etc textures and hacks here. I'll be in touch with the SSB Wiki, and see if we can't get their attention. They're avid gamers that may not know about this - and I think would perhaps wet themselves if they knew how to help. Keep in touch. Jackharvest 22:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) RE: table of contents color RESOLVED You're welcome. =) I made a couple other colors fixes as well. Let me know if there are any more fixes that need to be done. JoePlay (talk) 23:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Let's all keep an eye out for silly colors. Some things probably escaped me as I was designing this place. Jackharvest 23:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Affiliates? RESOLVED I saw Stack Smash and other teams are your affiliates. Would you like to be Smash Domain's affiliate as well? I know the future path of Smash Domain - and this is no longer a completely valid suggestion. ;) Heading Hi Jackharvest, I want to know how you got that header, on your wiki. (The big thing that says "Welcome to the Original BrawlHacks Wiki: The Revolution of Brawl Texture Compilations is now." I want to know because I have a wiki (all about Super Smash Bros. Fanon and I want to know how. Can you give me a little tutorial like thing to teach me? Orange Yoda 14:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) SSBB textures EMAILED can u xplain how i get theese to my wii sos i can use them im a lil confused. wen they r on the wii do they just cycle through wit th other colored versions or do i have to do somtin else?? E-Mail me at arceus_777@yahoo.com plz cuz im not to good wit th wikia stuff yet..... thx in advance for ur help--- Rumble Feature 7 16:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Uhhh... I know this isn't my talk page, but, use Google or do some research before asking this stuff. This is like asking the Food Channel how to eat. --STUFF2o 22:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Page Suggestion RESOLVED We have pages for characters, stages, music, items, final smashes, but, I think it would be useful if we had a page just for different .gct's. As in, one has Brawl+, another has unlimited camera + textures, another has model hacks, basically just custom .gct's that work. I think it would be quite interesting and useful. Each one could come with a list of codes that are in it. We could also have a giant .txt for download with any codes we even hear about. --STUFF2o 23:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Excellent idea. Why don't you create it? It can be a compilation of everything you've ever seen before on the smashboards. XD Jackharvest 23:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeh! -- Mario 22:23, 16 July (UTC) Yo ho! -- Luigi 22:23, 16 July (UTC) Googoo, baby time! -- Baby Mario and Luigi 22:23, 16 July (UTC) That's pretty much the better part of the Mario and Luigi Partners in Time soundtrack ^. Okay, I've created the page, but, I'm bad with tables, so could you delete the second-from-the-left column? I've listed Brawl+ 4.1 and 4.2, but I haven't made any links or anything. There's still no template for each .GCT's page, but I think, like there's .pcs and .pac, that there should be a download for the .gct and the .txt, so people can see which codes are inside, turn some off, copy them to other .txt's, etc. --STUFF2o 02:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Great Idea. Jackharvest 13:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats on the user boost From one wiki owner to another, congrats on the 700% user boost! --Gp75motorsports (talk) 02:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Pages with no textures yet WILL RESOLVE Hey Jack. I don't know if this would make a difference or not, but as a suggestion, I thought it might expand the actual textures for certain stages/characters/etc to mark the specific character or stage with something next to it if it doesn't have textures yet, so someone will know not to bother going to that page until something is added to it, or someone might consider contributing to it if there aren't any currently. Just a suggestion. It would be a fairly minor change, but I think some people would appreciate it. Just throwing it out there. Mochtroid127 07:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Mochtroid127 Good input. We're working on a major overhaul of the characters, and selecting textures process. it's going to look SO MUCH CLEANER. So keep that in mind, don't forget your idea above, and then remind me when it gets implemented over the next week. 07:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) How does a team become an affiliate of Brawlhacks Wiki? RESOLVED My team, Electronic Core would like to become an affiliate of the Brawlhacks Wiki, would you explain how to become one? Thanyou 06:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) There will be a new page created in early August that contains some sweet, sweet stuff. It'll be called "The Force". This page will have some awesome pictures of teams, as well as their bios - so that everyone knows who is contributing (as far as teams go). Individual users will still appear on the front page, but in a more organized fashion. Good question. - Jackharvest 06:39, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Progress - RESOLVED progress, how goes it on the update for organizing textures. --Fireking220 06:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) As the front page states, we will begin utilizing the new standard August 1st at 12:01am (MST). We have completed complete migration of all character textures (minus the ones that were added in the last 4 days -- which we'll add later). I plan to implement the same system tomorrow with the stages. That way, once released, this will be the new standard for the most popular pages. - Jackharvest 06:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What about Menu hacks? Can you make a directory for menu hacks such as the strap loader or the "4 ways to play!" I've got a personal one that I'd like to share Thanyou 20:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The OK for items? I made two item textures today. Should I wait until I post them? ♪MidNite シェイミ♫ (Convos.) 03:33, 1 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I forgot to mention, in case this is important. The textures are for stickers and Blast Boxes. ♪MidNite シェイミ♫ (Convos.) 04:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC)